Prologue to Romance
by takeasadsong
Summary: Sakura feels a shift in her relationship with Kakashi. Will pushing their tension get results, or is she to naive to understand what she's really asking for... KakaXSaku
1. Prologue

**Prologue to Romance**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Sakura's Prologue: 1 -

Sakura was almost 20. And he was almost 34. It was strange that when she thought of her up coming birthday, she drew his age up in comparison.

His first.

Always talking herself into admitting he wasn't that old.

Despite his grey hair.

Though if she was in love with him, she wasn't aware of it yet.

Sakura thought of her team. Naruto was so advanced and growing so much, she had to take him seriously now. And Sai, well, she couldn't make the same mistake with him that she made with Sasuke; so she tried to always help him out and let him know he could depend on her. As well as give him a well-deserved smack on the head when needed.

All her boys needed that now and then.

Including Kakashi-sensei.

Although not _sensei_ anymore, he still was sensei in her heart.

Sai would replace Sasuke as Naruto's sparring partner, and when he replaced her too Sakura didn't mind. She didn't have time to mind, being so busy with Tsunade-shishou. Heading in her own direction now as apprentice and as medic-in-training.

They were still a team, although apart for some years it was as if they were tied together by the string of fate. And Tsunade didn't need to say names when she handed Kakashi a mission scroll for a 3-man team.

When Naruto entered the field, Sakura and Kakashi had to step back. And it soon became apparent when they were longer needed to assist him, just be there ready to bring him back.

And so the dynamic changed.

The relationships felt stronger, and Sakura was not displeased with each other's growth.

But when she turned her head to look at Kakashi, she was un-sure of what growth she was talking about. Especially when it was between them.

* * *

End Prologue.

rxr


	2. List

_**Prologue for Romance  
**_

Disclaimer: Naruto – not mine.

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto was furiously attacking Sai, who swiftly stood to the side of each of Naruto's attacks.

Kakashi should have been training with Sakura in response, but he decided to be lazy and read his new _icha icha_ volume instead. So Sakura sat on the base of the tree trunk under him and observed Naruto and Sai.

"Geez, that dummy. Always acting so hot headed! He's going to get his self injured for not paying attention, and guess who he'll crawl to when he needs to get healed!"

"Hn," Was the only reply she received from the branch above her.

"Argh! Look at them! Acting so stupid, and to think they're both jounin now!"

"Hn."

"I'm going to pray so hard for Konoha if Naruto ever makes it to Hokage!"

"Hn."

"-and, now I'm feeling so hot I'm going to take off my bra, if you'd be so kind to help me _sensei_?"

"Hn."

Sakura stamped her foot, shaking the tree, "Dammit! I knew you weren't listening to me."

Kakashi let go of the branch he'd previously grabbed hold of, and looked down to Sakura, "It's my day off remember, and it's wasn't my idea to come to the training grounds. You've completed your training under Tsunade-sama, I can't think of what you could possibly want me to show you."

Sakura's face took on a sulking expression and Kakashi looked away, "Sakura, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a spoilt child who doesn't get her own way."

"But Kaka-kun," Her new nickname for him, since he insisted he wasn't her sensei anymore. "I want to train too."

"Then go and join in with Naruto and Sai."

There was the look again. She stuck her bottom lip out like a petulant child, "But I want to train with you…"

Kakashi stared for a moment before folding the corner of his book and jumping down. He sighed dramatically.

"You should bribe me first, then I'll agree…"

"EH! Pervert!"

Kakashi put his hand on her head then messed her hair up vigorously.

She squealed in protest, and grumbling tried to neaten it out again.

"No doubt we'll be dragged to Ichiraku next," he glanced over his shoulder as if saying the word would summon Naruto, "So you can pay for everything I order, and my follow up of sake..." He patted his pocket subconsciously, as if willing it to fill with much needed money. He really shouldn't rush out on payday to spend all his money on _icha icha_ goods…

Sakura growled in protest, "You better put up a decent fight, Kaka-kun or you'll be watching us eat from afar!"

And so the afternoon picked up it's pace and four tired ninja found themselves at Ichiraku, chopsticks in hand eating their ramen hungrily.

Naruto spoke, his mouth full, and Sai nodded all the while. Sakura scoffed at the display and turned to Kakashi, "Can you believe Sai can understand a word that Naruto is saying!"

Kakashi sat before his 3 finished bowls, book open in hand. A cool glass of ice tea sat half drunk next to him. Though, Sakura didn't recall him pulling his mask down at all when consuming his meal.

"Well Sai is very talented in many areas…."

Sakura giggled at his answer, "you dummy…"

Kakashi faked a hurt expression at her insult.

"Ne, Kaka-kun," Sakura scooted closer to Kakashi's seat, he didn't react, hoping it would indicate to her that her closeness didn't effect him, "you know, it's my birthday on Sunday…"

Kakashi stretched out a long finger and scratched under his chin, "Is it now…"

"Of course! And I'm expecting a great present!"

Kakashi raised a silver brow, "My friendship and amazing tutelage is the gift of a lifetime, Sakura, I can't imagine anything more you could want…"

Sakura was not amused, "You made that same excuse last year when you didn't want to get me a present! This year I'm not falling for it."

She adapted a thoughtful expression, "Hm, maybe I should write a list…"

Kakashi had no idea what he should buy Sakura for her birthday. He made a note to ask Naruto and Sai what sort of things they were getting for her. But in all honesty he was not a paper and bow kind of guy, let alone buying presents to go inside of them.

"…and maybe I'll put that red nail polish on the list, that one from that boutique on the corner, hmm."

Kakashi was amused at the seriousness in which Sakura was treating this gift business.

Such trivial things.

"What was that?"

Oh. He said that out loud..?

Sakura's cheeks blew up, and she puffed out her chest, "It's not trivial! These things reflect how much you know about me! I'm helping you out by giving you a list! Naruto doesn't need one, and he's a _moron_!"

Naruto's ears pricked at hearing his name, "Eh! Sakura-chan, that's too cruel!"

Sai joined in then, "She's right, you are a moron."

"EH!"

"See! he agrees, baka! Baka! Baka!"

And Kakashi was saved from Sakura's closeness, and overbearing presence. Always unsure of what she wanted from him, but now she expected it in some sort of material form. He frowned and looked over at her.

A list would help.  
_______________________________________________________________

A short start, but it will grow.

rXr.


	3. Birthday Gifts

**Prologue to Romance**

Disclaimer – Naruto is not mine.

**Chapter 2:**

Kakashi squinted in the moonlight, trying to focus on the small printed words in his orange book that he had open in his hand. The dim light didn't deter him from finding out how Icha Icha's hero manages to escape the seductress enemy ninja from finding out his village's plans.

Kakashi lightly _giggled_ at the 'torture' she was inflicting upon him.

"Obito, you would like this part…"

Kakashi read on, focusing again as the moon disappeared behind the clouds.

It was late, Kakashi new, but time was a blur in his mind. All he was aware of was his commitment to the monument before all else.

A feeling of wariness crept behind his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes. He then folded the book in one hand, before depositing it in his vest pouch and pocketing both hands.

Until tomorrow then, and he bid his comrades goodnight and turned for home.

He was curious to find an envelope peaking out from his front door when he arrived. The only writing it displayed was his name written in a neat script on the front. But it had a scent, and moving it in slightly towards his masked nose he recognised the deliverer.

"…Sakura."

Shutting his front door behind him, and dumping his heavy vest on the couch. He sat down, kicking his sandals off, and pulled down his mask. The envelope looked slightly pink under his light, and he new straight away she had written it herself.

Kakashi ripped its end off and peering into it's opening, slipped the folded piece of paper out before two fingers. He let out a soft chuckle as he read its contents;

_Dear Kakashi-san,_

_Here is a list of things to help you with your decision-making about my upcoming birthday…._

He scrolled through her list of girly items and trinkets until he reached the end of the page.

"Hn, _turn over_..!"

He hung his head, "This doesn't help me at all."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

They were together again the following day.

Kakashi was heading out of the hokage's office after handing in his mission report and Sakura had caught up with him. She was pleasantly surprised she had seen him. She had just finished up early at the hospital and was packing up her desk when she saw him from her window.

Sakura had reacted instantly, poking her head out the window and calling his name. Kakashi had turned up to see Sakura waving at him,

"Kakash-i, wait for me! I'm coming out now."

He smiled politely and gave her a half wave. She came out the front door and ran towards him panting slightly, and they started walking together. He asked about her day and commented on the weather, but Sakura did most of the talking, ranting about Tsunade's bad habits, her work load and patients, then she moved on to Naruto and then more of her friends.

With Sakura, it seemed she always managed to be able to take something and evolve it into something new.

Kakashi listened with a patient smile, only now and then adding an appropriate, 'hn', or 'ah'.

But Sakura also had her thoughtful moments, and knew when to act graceful at the appropriate times, and so they fell into a companionable silence. She wondered if she should bring up the list; did he get it? Or read it? What does he think about it? Would he pick something from the list to give her for her birthday?

She decided he was too perceptive not to have noticed it, and kept quiet.

Sakura breathed in the darkening afternoon breeze deeply, and unawares to Sakura, her troubled thoughts moved over her face.

There was that odd tension again, resonating in the space between them. When their personal space came to overlap for some reason or another and Sakura could feel that heat emanating from his presence.

She would sometimes swing her arm out wide when she was walking, hoping it might accidentally brush his elbow, but he was always too careful!

_Kakashi, you dummy!_

So lost in thought she hadn't realised they'd slowed to a stop.

Kakashi waved a hand in front of her face, "Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow."

She looked at him blankly before it registered. They were standing on the narrow street that leads to Kakashi's apartment.

"Oh, Of course."

She regained her bright smile, and waved a high wave over her head, before turning to head in the direction of her own apartment.

She had the urge to glance at him over her shoulder and when she did, he was gone. Sakura sighed, unsure of why she was disappointed with herself.

She entered her apartment and slipped off her shoes.

Tomorrow was her birthday. She didn't want a spectacular party, just dinner with her closest friends. Ino had pushed Sakura for something wild, but Sakura had pleaded with Ino to keep it personal, and hoped Ino had stuck to Sakura's wishes of organizing a small gathering. For some reason that escaped Sakura, she couldn't help but push Kakashi to be there.

Sakura flipped on her back and stared at the ceiling. She felt guilty at giving him a list and hoped he didn't think too badly of her. But, she was so curious as to what sort of thing he would choose to give her! He never gave her anything before.

Sakura seemed to think of him more and more often and it was frustrating. She wondered what he was doing right now.

Probably at the memorial. Or reading that dirty smut!

Maybe both. As much as it frustrated her thinking of him reading those books, she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.  
______________________________________________________________________

Kakashi hadn't been home a full hour, before a shinobi had knocked on his front door informing him the Hokage wanted to see him.

It was an urgent solo mission for ANBU. He had a three-day restriction to pull off a swift assassination. The tension in Konoha was high and the need for ninja was persistent.

He would miss Sakura's birthday, but it couldn't be helped. As a fellow ninja she should understand.

He changed into his black uniform and removed his Konoha hitae-ate, which released his hair, spiking it out wide. He packed his weapons and placed his Anbu mask on his head.

A hasty departure was needed, but he was never one to be on time, and so he decided to make a quick stop on his way.  


* * *

The sunlight awoke Sakura, and she rolled over trying to escape it grumpily.

She was not a morning person, but consistent banging on her front door dragged her away from her comfortable bed.

"Sakura-chaan! Sakura…"

"Naruto!"

He burst through the door, before Sakura had even pulled it open wide enough for him to fit.

"Naruto you moron! Do you have any idea how early it is!"

Naruto grinned like a fox, a sharp tooth pushing into his bottom lip.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, come on. I brought you some presents."

He pushed a slightly bent out of shape box into her arms and handed her 3 oversized coloured bags. She raised her eyebrow at the amount of items they held.

"Naruto, what is all this?"

She sat down on her couch and Naruto sat at her feet, crossing his legs.

"Well, Kakashi made me promise I'd give them to you today. He was sent on a mission last night and he'll be gone for the next few days."

"Oh, is that so… "

She new she shouldn't act so selfish but she couldn't help the disappointment rising in her chest. He was ANBU after all, and these missions were vital towards the protection of Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, come on! Open up the present from me first. It's the one in the box."

She could've guessed it was the out of shape box and looked at Naruto, he was so excitable, and her smile returned.

She pulled at the ribbon and took off the lid.

"Naruto, it's very beautiful."

His cheeks coloured at her words and he scratched the back of his head. "I thought really hard about it… It's red 'cos you like red, and you're really traditional and you like flowers, and our last mission in Snow that bear ruined your pink one…"

Her heart warmed at his words. She never told him any of those things out right but he noticed them anyway.

Unlike her baka-sensei!

Well, ex-sensei.

He took out the crimson scarf, patterned in cherry blossoms and wrapped it around her neck.

He smiled, "It suits you, you look pretty."

She must look tired, and her shoulder length pink hair needed to be brushed but looking into his eyes she couldn't trace any signs of a lie.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura."

She allowed him a hug, which resulted in a flustered laugh. "Thanks Naruto."

After he had left, Sakura turned back to the bags that were sent from Kakashi. She was wary but very curious.

Kakashi had never given her a birthday present before, so the fact that he had went through with her pushiness, excited and scared her.

She sat back down and pulled open the first bag and peered in at its contents. Her shoulders stiffened in surprise. She then looked in the second bag, then the third.

"That _moron_…"

He had bought her everything on the list.  


* * *

Kakashi pushed on through the dense forest.

Relieved when he finally reached the familiar grounds outside the Hidden Leaf's gates. He landed heavily, grunting at the discomfort that shot through his lower back.

He nodded in acknowledgement at the guards and entered through the tall opening. Tsunade would reprimand him for not treating his wound diligently and going straight to the hospital to get checked out.

A bad taste came in his mouth at the thought of wasting so many hours in that sterile environment.

Kakashi sighed and focused more chakra into his lower back as he pushed himself to keep moving

He tapped lightly on her window and when there was no movement inside, he knocked again.

Shuffling was heard, then her figure appeared at the window and she pushed it open.

Sakura jumped back in surprise at the dog mask peering in at her.

"Yo," Kakashi pushed the mask up into his hair revealing his familiar clothed face. He was crouched on her narrow windowsill balancing forward into it's opening.

"Kakashi-san!"

She moved back and allowed him entrance. She was in her pyjamas and she looked around self-consciously at her bedroom, making sure she hadn't left anything too embarrassing or personal out for him to see.

He was still dressed in his ANBU uniform she noted, which must mean he hadn't been home yet.

"What's going on? Is something the matter?"

Kakashi stood tall, pushing his shoulders back and rubbed his lower back.

"Hn. Sakura-chan can you help me a little bit… "

She noticed his body language and pushed him to sit on her bed. He silently complied and she crawled up behind him and put her hands on his back, "Here?"

"Ah."

She felt around, and took notice of when he tensed at the areas she applied pressure too.

She was relieved he couldn't see her face because she blushed slightly when she pushed his shirt up. "You have a lot of bruising," She did some light internal scanning, "There's also some internal damage, such as a few torn ligaments and you have a disjointed vertebrae. Hm, you've done a reckless job of healing this properly. It also doesn't help when you were being so active."

"Hn. Couldn't be helped."

Sakura peered over his shoulder and saw he had his book open.

"You take that with you on ANBU missions as well!"

"Mm."

Sakura sighed.

That sat in silence for some time while she healed his back, adding her chakra soothingly as possible.

She heard him give a little sigh and could feel his muscles relaxing under her fingertips.

"How was your birthday party?"

Sakura started at his voice, then frowned in remembrance, "Uh! That Ino-pig… I can never trust her. The _small gathering_ I had requested wasn't so small. There were people everywhere, people wishing me 'happy birthday' that I'd never met before," Sakura grumbled, recalling her first impression when she showed up at the venue. "But, time went by quickly when I found familiar faces, and then I started to have fun, laughing a lot and dancing… "

"That's good then."

"Yeah… "

Sakura wasn't sure what she was hoping to hear from him but felt that familiar disappointment at his words. She sat back, pulling his shirt back down and moved to sit next to him on the bed.

He watched her position herself comfortably, folding her knees underneath her, and when she had settled she looked up to meet his watchful gaze.

"Did you receive the birthday gifts from Naruto?"

"Oh, yes. Thanks a lot," Sakura answered, her features restrained in a formal smile.

He frowned slightly at her reaction. Shouldn't she be a bit more excited? Weren't they what she had asked for?

He had taken that list all around Konoha, asking for help and making sure it was the correct item each time. Sometimes he hadn't even known what it was that he was paying for…

"…That's good."

Sakura raised her hand in front of his face, palm down to display her red nails.

"This is the nail polish you gave me."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, surprised then he smiled at her, "Ah, I see. How nice."

"Over there on my bed is the soft kitty you gave me. The tea set is in the kitchen. I bathed in the bath oils you gave me while burning the aromatherapy candles."

Sakura raised her leg up to place on his knee, "And these are the bunny slippers you gave me,"

Kakashi didn't respond, watching her leg fold over his.

"…And I dried my hair with that pink hair-drier. Filed my nails with the strawberry stamped file."

Kakashi swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. If she were lying he wouldn't know. He didn't really pay attention to the things he'd picked up for her.

His book now forgotten was slack in his hand. Her presence moved in close, "Can you smell the shampoo you picked for me?" Sakura pushed her face closer into Kakashi's and he noticed he had been ever so slightly retreating back and back. "And I'm wearing the lip gloss you bought for me…"

"Ah," He licked his dry lips hidden behind his clothed mask and looked down at her pink moist lips, shiny from the gloss.

They were shaped like a bow. The ones that's sat on top of the presents, ready to be pulled open by the shapely ends.

"…Watermelon."

His eyes shot to hers, not really following her meaning, "wha… "

"It's watermelon flavour."

"Oh, is that so."

Somewhere along the way she had crawled up closer to his person. He was leaning far into the middle of the bed and Sakura was straddling his right leg. Her arms were on either side of him and she was leaning with him, her small breasts almost pressing into his front.

"And that's only the first bag, of course."

Kakashi self-consciously looked down into her up-turned face. Her expression was challenging, as if she wanted him to confess something but he didn't know what.

"…Of course."

He met her stare and Sakura looked away. Her eyes had darkened in colour and her cheeks pinkened. She leaned forward, and Kakashi could feel the end of her nose graze his neck as she breathed his scent in.

"Ah! Sakura…!"

Her butterfly touches were stirring him up. Kakashi felt his pulse quicken and his stomach flipped over. He then felt her fingers slide onto his legs and press into his hips.

"Stop it Sakura-chan! I don't think you know what you're doing… " His voice was firm but Kakashi fought from it sounding strained.

"It's not _chan_ anymore," She whispered in a sharp tone. "Kakashi is a moron!"

Kakashi moved his head to the side in confusion, "Why?"

Sakura's head bowed into his chest, "… I don't know. You just are…"

She moved her head off his chest, still looking down, "Why'd you get me all that stuff?"

"I thought that's what you wanted? You don't like them?"

"It's not that! Kakashi-sensei," She let out a laugh, "this is ridiculous. You didn't have to get me_ everything_ on the list!"

Kakashi relaxed at the change of atmosphere, his eyes creasing in a smile, "I didn't know what to buy for you, so I just got everything you wrote down…"

Sakura let out a small laugh before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi was surprised at her strength, and they fell back together onto the bed. He let her have her way and didn't push her off. She sat up and looked down at him, a devilish glint in her eyes. "Well, it kinda makes up for all the birthdays you've missed in the past."

Kakashi pretended to think deeply, "Well Sakura-chan. There is more than 20 items I purchased for you, and since I met you when you were 12, technically that's when I started not giving you birthday presents. I'd say this lets me off the hook for at least another decade… "

Sakura gasped at his words. An incredulous expression took over her face. She picked up the soft kitty and threw it into his face.

"Kakashi-sensei you jerk!"

* * *

Poor Kitty!

End chapter 2.


	4. Hot and Bothered

Prologue to Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 3:

* * *

Kakashi had laughed off her angry protests about receiving no more birthday gifts and stood up to leave. She had then reached out and caught his hand.

When he looked at her in question Sakura had quickly let go blushing.

"I just wanted to remind you to see Tsunade-shisou! _Before_ going home to sleep, or read your porn for eight hours straight!"

He had smiled and turned his back on her, lifting his hand in a casual wave, "Yes, yes.."

And then left back through the window.

*****

Sakura saw Kakashi again two days later.

Sai was already standing in Tsunade's office when she entered. She raised a brow at his appearance, but before she could voice her questions Shizune entered, announcing the arrival of an excited Naruto. He entered the room grinning and punched his fist in the air.

"All right Baa-chan! Fill me in on the action."

Tsunade rubbed at her temples and narrowed her bleary eyes. She didn't bother trying to hide her hangover.

"There's a mission. I'll explain soon, we're just waiting on one more."

Sakura rolled her eyes at hearing this. No doubt at who was going to be their team leader.

****

And now at present Sakura struggled to keep her eyes open. Her team was on route back to Konoha and the mission couldn't be over any sooner. It had hardly been D-rank, it was just a wealthy merchant paying a high price for some flashy escorts. No doubt Tsunade accepts these stupid request to pay for her drinking habit!

Her irritable state was also due to the beginning of the summer. The nights had been warm and restless, and the days hot. She had struggled to sleep and when finally feeling at peace enough to drift off, Sai had shaken her awake for her watch.

The trees were tall and still, but loud with incessant bug chatter. Sakura peered down through heavy lids and caught herself from screeching aloud as a bug scurried over her bare toes.

"Stupid bugs," She muttered to herself while kicking her feet out.

That's one thing she hated about summer, all the bugs came out.

Suddenly feeling itchy and squeamish, Sakura stood up and peered around at her comrades. They didn't stir from their sleeping positions.

She tiptoed carefully through the camp, careful not to make too much noise and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She moved back, keeping watch should someone stir and moved towards the edge of the clearing. Naruto continued to snore, while Sai breathed deeply.

Sakura stopped to peer down at Kakashi's still form; she couldn't even see if he was breathing. It peeved her that he managed to grab her attention even when un-conscious. She resisted the urge to give him a little kick in the ribs, just to hear him grunt and show some sign of life, but thought better of it.

Managing to exit the site without waking anyone she started heading down towards the lake, making sure she stayed within a hundred yards of camp, and was close enough in case anything were to happen.

Dumping her bag she stretched and let out a groan. Her clothes were damp from sweat, and as she moved about more freely and bent to unbuckle her sandals, they unstuck from her body. She peeled them off and eagerly walked into the water.

"Aahh" She immersed herself with a sigh, "This is the life!"

The water was a nice contrast in the humidity.

She leaned back bringing the water up higher onto her chest and around her shoulders and looked up into the night sky.

That's one thing she loved about summer, the clear skies.

She waved her arms out and even began to hum a tune as she moved towards her bag to get some soap. She peered into the dim moonlight at the pale bar in her hand, was this the one Kakashi had given her for her birthday? She raised it to her nose. No, this was Honey Sap! He had given her Strawberries and Cream. Suddenly annoyed with herself, Sakura tossed it into the trees, not wanting it anymore.

"Dammit!"

Her mood had now dampened considerably, and she bobbed her head into water frowning.

"Stupid soap…"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at camp Kakashi was awake before he needed to be. Looking at the sinking moon and the lilac tinge beginning to seep into the sky he assumed he had at least an hour before dawn.

He was also aware that this was Sakura's watch and noted her disappearance. He then felt the faint tickling on his arm and looked down at the beetle that had just landed. He sat up with a sigh and flicked the bug off his arm.

She was bathing most likely.

She had made it clear that she was not enjoying the humidity and he had yet to see the pink fade from her cheek's. He'd not reprimand her for leaving watch tonight.

Sensing no real danger he laid back down on his side but found himself to be wide-awake, and pulling out _Icha Icha _turned out to be pointless as it was to dark to read it words. Standing fully, Kakashi walked into the middle of the camp and started shoveling dirt onto the smoldering campfire with his foot.

"Sai. Naruto. Get up and start packing up your gear, we'll be heading back earlier than planned."

Sai sat up raking a hand through his dark hair not bothering to protest. Naruto on the other hand, "Geez, Kakashi-sensei! What's the big deal, we've already crossed the border back into the Fire Country, there's no danger! Can't we just sleep in a couple more hours?"

Naruto's eyelids drooped and he yawned loudly pulling his sleeping bag up around his neck.

"You can sleep when we get back to Konoha, and in your own bed."

Naruto growled at Kakashi's un-wavering tone and pushed himself into a seating position. Looking around and gathering his thoughts, he frowned.

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi had finished rolling his sleeping bag and was pulling the drawstring to enclose it when he answered.

"She's bathing, though she's most likely finished now. I'll go get her while you two finish up."

Kakashi walked into the trees, pretending he didn't hear the _'pervert'_ that Naruto muttered under his breath.

He only felt slightly guilty knowing that his current actions were selfish. He wanted this mission over as soon as possible. Although he hadn't been avoiding Sakura, Kakashi had still been trying to maintain a distance.

They hadn't been alone in each others company since the night he'd stopped by her room and they had sat on her bed together.

This mission hadn't done its job of returning the old easiness they used to have back between them that he'd hoped for. It was now awkward when there wasn't a third person around, and he didn't want to think about why.

The sun had still not shown itself, and the dense trees added to the surrounding darkness. He slowed his pace when they drew apart to reveal a softly shimmering lake.

"Sakura..?" Kakashi called out cautiously, hoping he was going to find her decent. He hadn't disguised his chakra signal, allowing Sakura to recognize his approaching presence.

"Kakashi-san? Over here."

He turned at the sound of her voice, spotting her outline and headed towards her.

"We're packing up camp and getting an ear-" Kakashi's words were cut short when he lost his footing, whatever he had stepped on had caused his foot to shoot out forward and he lost his balance, sending him down on his back hard.

"_Oomph!"_

He heard Sakura's 'eep' as she watched him go down, dropping the towel she was holding to dry her hair, she ran to his side. Kakashi slowly opened his good eye, the pink haired girl was leaning above him holding the guilty object in her hand.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei! I never though of someone stepping on it! It's my entire fault because I threw the soap away. I knew I shouldn't have, I just was upset that it wasn't the scent I wanted and – oh no! I should have asked first – are you hurt! Is your back ok? Here, I'll have a look for you…"

Kakashi sat up and reached his hand back to massage his neck.

"I'm fine," he answered calmly, "though if you don't like Honey Sap, I'll happily take it. It's one of my personal favorites. I've used it plenty of times."

Sakura blinked at what he had said, then frowned in thought..

"No you can't have it, it's my soap! Stop leeching of people and get your own, you baka-sensei!"

"Leeching…"

"You can't just assume I'll give it to you for free-"

"Wait. I thought you said you threw it away."

Sakura thanked the dim morning light because it disguised her pinkening cheeks,

"Well I changed my mind!"

She stood up with a _humph! _and collecting her things she stuffed the soap back into her bag and headed off back towards the camp stomping through the trees. Kakashi sat for a moment longer, watching her retreating back in confusion before standing and brushing himself off.

He felt relieved. So much for awkward silences.

And there were none as they headed down the familiar track home. Kakashi looked over the edge of his _Icha Icha_ page at Sakura. She was walking with Naruto, rolling her eyes at his exaggerated stories of training in seclusion with Jiraiya-sensei.

Perhaps he had been wrong, Kakashi thought to himself. The last time he had seen Sakura he felt like something had changed, an obvious difference between them. Perhaps, he continues thinking, she wasn't aware of the subtle advances she'd been shifting his way.

Or perhaps he was looking too much into something that really wasn't there at all? Kakashi frowned. No, Sakura was definitely acting different towards him. He sighed and re-directed his attention back to his page, annoyed that for the fourth time this morning he'd lost where he was reading.

They passed through the Konoha gates and moved to the Hokage's quarters.

Naruto's eye's lit up at the familiar scenery of home and he opened his mouth to speak.

"No."

Naruto's head swiveled to Kakashi, his eyes narrowing, "Eeh! You didn't even let me finish, how do you know what I was going to say?!"

Kakashi didn't bother to stop walking or look up from his book as he answered, "No ramen today."

Naruto reacted instantly, shaking his fists and stamping his feet, "As if you'd pay anyway!"

**

When the tedium of mission report was out of the way Kakashi fell onto his bed sighing heavily. The day had just turned into one long blur. He had mindlessly gone through the motions of writing his report, then stopping at the grocery, watering Mr. Ukki and now he just lay.

So much was on his mind. He watched his ceiling fan turn, throwing hypnotic shadows across his walls. His gaze then slid to his bedside table and he found his photo of team 7.

He decided he couldn't wait any longer and got up to look for a certain over-bearing girl who wouldn't stop pestering him.

Sakura was lazing heavily over her kitchen table.

Face turned to the side, watching the portable electric fans spinning blades, her cheek flat on the table and her mouth slightly open. She held another fan in her right hand. It was a simple hand held paper fan patterned in goldfish, she waved it languidly in front of her face.

Sakura wondered if she'd fallen asleep this way because she soon opened her eyes to a familiar vest, gloves and orange book in her line of site sitting opposite her.

"It's really hot in here."

Sakura groaned in acknowledgement, "I don't have air conditioning."

"There are still ways to insulate your house properly. Your curtains are open, and your windows are closed. I also saw that-"

He stopped talking when the paper fan Sakura had been holding had hit his forehead.

"Now, that was uncalled for, Sakura-chan."

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head in her arms, "Geez Kakashi-san! I'm tired, hot and bothered! Did you come here for a reason other than to piss me off!?"

Surveying the girl, Kakashi wondered if this was an in appropriate time to bring up the topic of the importance of keeping their relationship platonic. But, Sakura wasn't really paying him any attention. He could see her lily white skin had pinkened on the obvious open areas, her cheeks were high in colour and her pastel pink hair matted to her temples and the back of her neck.

He heard her sigh and she looked back at him. "I'm not the type who tans in the sun;" her voice holding a note of misery. "I hate it when it's so hot! I don't feel like doing anything at all!"

Sakura went back to lazing, turning her face back into the fans direction, if she could just remember where her cheek went…

Her shoulder went rigid in surprise when she felt a cool trickle on her neck. Kakashi had pulled up one of her table chairs to position his self 90 degrees of her. She hadn't heard him moving about, but he had also filled a bowl with cold water and sat it on the table in reach, he brought the hand towel he was handling back into the bowl to soak up more cool water and then brought it back to her neck again.

She relaxed, and smiled into the crook of her arm, "Thank you, Kaka-kun…"

He moved the towel down her neck, noting how slim it was, then gently maneuvered it back up, around her jaw and over her temple. He finally pressed it into her forehead, forcing her head to lift and tilt back into his chest. He held her, pressing tightly so moisture soaked into her skin and fell off of her chin.

"Feel better?"

"Hm."

He could have laughed at Sakura's change of mood, he'd never seen her so placid before. But he didn't find anything about the situation so humorous.

Relenting to re-dampen the towel and move onto her arms he moved his left hand to grip her shoulder to keep in position, while he leaned over her shoulder with the other.

As his face moved closer he turned and met Sakura's watchful eyes, her face also turning to parallel his, their nose's now only inches apart.

"Sakura…"

"Yes," her voice a whisper.

"I made a mistake…"

Her eyes showed alarm, un-sure of what he was saying.

"Honey Sap is the soap Pakun uses."

She frowned instantly and sat up straight, his arm falling off her shoulder.

"WHAT!?!" Her voice reaching hysterical.

Sakura had stood up, her chest heaving and her fists curling.

Kakashi had lost balance, and stumbled back almost falling onto the floor.

She picked up the bowl and turned it on his head. He was out of there as soon as he saw her kicking his chair over, thumping still being heard as he leapt onto a further rooftop away.

He was glad to see she had her energy back now.

* * *

End chap 3.

* * *

rxr

AN/ Phew! Finally managed another chapter. Sorry about the long gap between the previous update, the New Year has proved to be troublesome, and I've been very preoccupied.

Mr. Uki?

Or

Mr. Ukki?


	5. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Hey all, this is the final chapter.

A/N This story was just a small romance, no real depth so it should end now. But! I have a new story; _When Did This Happen?_ It's a love triangle check it out! 

Will they? Or won't they? Dun dun dun….

(Disclaimer: Naruto not mine!)

**(Final) Chapter 4:**

Sakura twirled the _Leopards Bane_ flower between her fingers, watching the petals blur together, she let out a sigh.

Ino watched her with raised eyebrows, "If you start picking those petals off and saying _he loves me, he loves me not_ then I expect you to pay for it!"

Sakura looked at the yellow flower and her mouth turned into a grim line, "No. Too many petals…"

Ino rolled her eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sakura ignored her question, "You know, I could make a poison out of this flower, add a few simple ingredients then I'd just grind it up into a really fine powder… blow it into his face, then _ACHOO_, he's dead!"

Ino smacked her on the back of the head, "FOREHEAD!"

Sakura let go of the flower and turned her glare on Ino, "OW! What the hell, Pig!?!"

Ino picked the flower up and put it back into the bouquet she'd been preparing, "What the hell are you going on about? Is there someone you're interested in? Because, it sure as hell seems to me like you're pre-occupied, and I'm guessing it's with the opposite sex!"

Sakura scoffed at Ino's remark, "It's always the opposite sex with you."

Ino growled, "Hey!"

Sakura let out another long sigh, "I think there is someone, and it pisses me off, but I think I really, _really_ like him!"

Ino leaned in close, a curious expression on her face, "No way..."

She then jumped back, a thought suddenly coming to her. "It's Naruto, isn't it!? Oh my gosh, you finally caved in!"

Sakura jumped up too, "Is not!"

Ino grabbed her shoulders, frustration taking over her face.

"Then_ who_. What's the big deal? _Tell me!_"

Sakura struggled with the right words, and her face took on a slightly embarrassed look.

"Well… He's a little older then me."

Ino raised a bleached brow at this.

"How much older are we talking..?"

Sakura couldn't help herself, "He has white hair"

Ino's eyes almost jumped from her skull, "WHAT! Sakura! You're seeing an old man!?! How old are we talking! A HUNDRED!?!"

Sakura laughed dryly, "Oh! He's really not _that_ old…"

Ino's nails were digging into her arms and Sakura was worried if she didn't tell Ino now, then there would be blood seeping down her sleeves.

Sakura put her hands up in defeat, "Alright! Let me go! It's Kakashi-sensei alright!"

Ino gasped in shock, "Wha-! _Kakashi-sensei_?"

Sakura faced Ino, a blush climbing her cheeks, "Yes! Ok! But, I can't help it. I just find myself looking for him constantly, wanting to be around him, have him look at me, tell me he likes me…"

Ino watched Sakura in stunned silence for a moment then put an arm around Sakura's shoulders and gave her a comforting smile, "You really like him, huh?"

Sakura nodded miserably, "Oh Ino. What am I going to do? Kakashi would never take me seriously! I was his student! He watched me run after Sasuke for years! He'd never seriously consider a _romantic _relationship with me!"

Kakashi was indeed older, and although Ino was surprised at Sakura's object of affection, she understood the pining feeling of un-requited love as well as Sakura did.

Ino thought carefully then spoke, "Well, You can't really let go of someone and move on until you get rejected…"

Sakura looked up at Ino, "You're right…"

Thinking of Kakashi, Sakura felt electricity run through her insides. "I'm going to tell him! I'm not a child anymore, and he's no longer my sensei!"

With newfound confidence Sakura turned and marched off in search of Kakashi.

Ino jumped enthusiastically and waved her off. "Wooo! Good luck Sakura!"

******

And yet when Sakura stood at Kakashi's door she didn't feel confident at all, in fact she felt extremely nervous, thinking perhaps she'd made a big mistake.

Yet she couldn't move, Sakura stood in contemplative silence or maybe it was overwhelming fear, for what seemed like hours.

But Kakashi, who had noticed her presence, knew it was not hours, but in reality only 4 and half minutes that she had stood outside.

He opened the door to a tense looking Sakura and asked her in a concerned voice, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

She looked up in surprise. "Kaka-kun! What are you doing here?!"

Kakashi raised his hand to rest on his hip, "Well, I was going to ask you the same question."

Sakura frowned at his words and Kakashi flinched. Maybe she was still pissed off that he had told her she smelled like Pakkun.

"Can I come in!" She hadn't meant to sound so forceful, but he nodded politely anyway and stepped aside.

She also couldn't help the stiffness in her back that made her stomp in. He then offered her a seat and she sat with a thump.

He sat opposite and waited for her to speak.

Sakura sat chewing her lip, her hands ringing into her red skirt.

Kakashi wondered at her nervousness but decided he'd give her time. Sakura cleared her throat and he looked at her.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately…"

He waited for her to go on, but time stretched and she still didn't build the nerve to continue.

Kakashi 's eyes dropped to the floor and his fingers entwined in front of his face as he leaned forward. "Sakura-chan, I think I know why you're here and to be honest, I've been expecting it."

She raised her head abruptly and looked at him surprised.

"Lately, it has come to my attention that I may have given you a certain impression that was un-realistic of me…"

Sakura's eyebrows creased in response and she turned her head to the side, unwilling to directly face him.

He continued softly, his heartbeat picking up it's pace, "I mean to say, you have grown to be an attractive women and I have noticed this. I know you're no longer a child, but for me to instigate a relationship with you is wrong."

He sighed and stood suddenly feeling uncomfortable at being the only one speaking. "Sakura… you are an important part of my life, but we can't cross that line."

Tears pricked her eyes and she stood and turned to face him, "Why!?! I thought you liked me"

He almost reached out to her, wanting her calm, but resisted, calmly her went on, "I do like you."

She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks and her lip trembling, "No you baka! I thought… I thought that I was _special_!"

Kakashi moved to tower over her, "You are special, and very attractive, but what you want from me I can't give to you!"

"What is that!?! What do you think I want from you?"

Kakashi looked over her head, "A prince. Romance! Someone who'll hold you're hand, buy you flowers," He looked into her face, "…start a family."

"You've never wanted any of those things either?"

"Not really…"

"And you feel nothing for me at all?

"Not nothing. I just…"

The look on her face affected him more than he'd like to admit, and as he felt her small fingers clench into his shirt, he bent over her and brought his long arms to clasp each side of her face.

"Listen to me, Sakura, I was so nervous when I saw you standing at my door, when we've been together over these last few months I've felt like something had changed between us and it made me afraid."

His head bent into her hair, "Kame! You're Sakura-chan!_ Sakura-chan!_ Do you know what people would say about me, about us!"

"I don't care about them! " she stepped back and pushed at his chest hard, the force of her strength sent him stumbling back a few steps and he looked up and they gazed at each other.

"Baka! You think I wanted to fall in love with an old man like you! It just happened!"

Kakashi stood dumbfounded as she ran past him and out of his apartment.

It was for the best, but he still felt guilty, her smiling face appeared in his mind, he thought of her pleasure at him giving her all those gifts for her birthday, her naïve flirting and monstrous temper which were both charming and tempting at the same time . All these thoughts caused his chest to restrict and he sat back with his hand resting on top, willing his racing heart to be still.

*******

Sakura burst through her bedroom door and stood breathing deeply, although her tears hadn't completely stopped falling, she had managed to turn her sorrow into fury.

She scanned her room for anything that Kakashi had bought her planning to destroy all evidence of him from her bedroom.

She sprang on her bed and wrapped her hands around the plush kitty on her pillow and squeezed until its foam burst through its seams. "_BAKA Kakashi!_"

Tossing it over her shoulder she moved blindly through her room into her connecting bathroom and chucked all lip-gloss, hand towels, shampoo's he'd hand picked, along with anything else she'd could think of.

She cracked her mirror with the force of shutting the cabinet but didn't care. Sakura emptied the contents in her arms into the bin.

Sniff.

She refused to let fresh tears fall, and kept scanning her room.

"Baka! Bakabakabaka!"

Kakashi was afraid to tap on her window. He saw her stomp around, and almost waved to her to gain her attention before he saw her snap her pink hair dryer in two.

Perhaps he should approach her tomorrow.

But tomorrow was too far away.

He pushed the window open and quietly moved into her bedroom. She was pre-occupied with trying to tear her pink slipper in half, and her strength must be failing her because the slipper refused to split. Then he saw it, her shoulders began to jerk and her head dropped. Sniffling could now be heard in the room.

"Am I doing this to you?"

Sakura dropped the slipper startled, and turned around.

He saw her wet face and red cheeks. She jutted her chin out and after a sniff answered, "Of course it's because of you!"

She regarded him with a frown, and when he slowly moved towards her, she just watched him.

He stopped within a foot of her and raised a gloved hand. extending a finger to wipe off a tear.

His voice sounded very quiet when he spoke, "I'm glad…"

The intensity in her gaze disappeared and her frown became curious.

"Kaka-kun..?"

"Sakura," Kakashi said softly. He had put his palms on either side of her face, and his thumbs rubbed gently at her wet cheeks. "I'm here because I'm I wanted to tell you.."

"Tell me what?"

He moved in and rested his forehead against her own. His soft voice sounding serious, "That I'm a selfish man. I _do_ want you, always want you. I said those things because I wanted to do the right thing, but it has to be you."

Sakura gulped at his closeness, suddenly feeling the atmosphere was very different. She could feel his deep breathing through his mask on her face and turned her head to the side.

His hands still on her face pushed her head back, parallel with his.

"Can I kiss you?"

Not trusting her self to speak she nodded. His eyes fluttered closed and he bent his head to press his masked lips onto her trembling mouth.

He lingered before pulling back and hooking a finger under his mask. She didn't move to stop him and he pulled it down.

He saw her eyes drop to his lower half of his face, then he saw her lightly frown before he claimed her lips again. His arms encircled her and squeezed. She gasped lightly, which allowed him to move his tongue inside her mouth and taste her. She responded hungrily and when they finally drew apart for air did he notice her hand bunched in his hair.

She looked lightly dazed and he smiled softly down at her, "Sakura, I want you to be mine and I want to make you mine, kiss you, touch you, sponge you down when you're dehydrated, be punched down when you're angry…."

She laughed.

"Do you forgive me for earlier?"

Sakura leaned forward and lightly kissed his open mouth, "I'll think about it."

Kakashi stiffened slightly in her embrace, unsure what to say, "Nn…"

She smiled mischievously and bit her swollen lip, "One condition…"

He quirked a brow. Silently willing to appease her.

"Well, you have to make up for all those time you could have kissed me!"

He was surprised at her request, but smiled softly and drew her to him.

She went on shyly, her lip still between her teeth, "And.. you have to do it tonight…"

Just before his lip touched hers, she spoke again, "Even if it's not love yet, Kakashi… I'll make you love me! I swear it!"

Her words made his heart expand and beat excitedly, and he leaned forward and with all the emotion he felt for the small girl he put into his kiss.

Sakura heard the growl in his throat and he pushed the distance between their bodies closer until it ceased to exist.

His hands were roaming her hips and moved back up into her hair.

His voice was coarse and he barely heard his own words, "Sakura, are you sure…"

She nodded eagerly, not really understanding how deep his question actually was, but he knew even if she came to regret it, he'd chase her, and continue to keep her to himself.

Tonight he'd show her how much he did love her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, side stepping a battered soft kitty.

And then tomorrow he'd show her again, but in a different way; by replacing her birthday gifts, and maybe getting another decade off for giving presents.

Sakura followed his gaze and seemed to read his mind. "Why don't we just see how well you manage to please me _without_ buying me gifts…"

He grinned as he pulled off a black glove, "I like the sounds of that…"

***********************

eND;

rXR


End file.
